


Blue and red

by Oceanbluesapphire



Category: Voltron - Fandom, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, M/M, Voltron, after s8, keiths daughter, lances son
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-03 00:35:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19452739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oceanbluesapphire/pseuds/Oceanbluesapphire
Summary: Hey guys I thought I would make this story bc even though I didn’t like season 8 I thought maybe this could be a great story.This is about 20 years after they return after the final fight.Kiara Kogane is Keith Kogane Daughter, she is like her father in many ways. She is an amazing driver/pilot, very skilled in combat, and of course she has a temper (duh)Dylan McClain is Lance McClains son, he has his dads good looks, interest in girls and good aim that makes him a good quarterback.Dylan and kiara grew up together as their parents were close friends. They are best friends but is the feelings in their relationship solely platonic? Or will there come feelings out that neither is prepared for? .





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 

“ Dylan wake UP” god why couldn’t his mom just let him sleep,” now Dylan” yeah yeah alright alright . Dylan got up and walked straight to his bathroom to take a shower, after waking a bit more up in the shower, he stood out and dried himself before tying a towel around his waist. He walked back into his room and picked out some blue grayish jeans and a white t-shirt before putting on his football jacket. As he walked downstairs he could hear his sisters arguing about which one of them should go change , they had apparently dressed the same ... again . Dylan walked over and snatched a apple from the fruit bowl and begin chewing on it while packing his that his mom made him ( even though his school had a cafeteria ). “ Dylan remember that you are babysitting Luis today “ his mom said while trying to get his little sisters to calm down “ why do I have to, can’t Maria do it” Maria and luis was Dylan’s cousins who were 8 and 14 and Dylan always had to watch them. “ no you know that aunt Veronica and aunt Acxa are taking her to her first tournament today” ugh Dylan loves his aunts but he really didn’t want to babysit again “ hey champ how’s football going his dad said as he walked into the room, his dad kissed his moms cheek and sat down next to Dylan. Dylan grinned at his dad “ yeah I’m making all the passes to the touchdowns “ he really wanted to make his dad proud even though that might be hard considering that at his age his dad was fighting against the Galra and protecting the universe. Yeah he knew all the story’s from when his dad was the blue and red Paladin. “ that’s my boy“ his dad said and interrupted his train of thought. He had a lot to do if he was going to live up to his dad


	2. Highschool

After breakfast with his family, Dylan hurried out of the house just in time as a familiar yellow car rolled up. “ you coming or what “ yelled the little gremlin from the backseat window while grinning at him “ oh shut up holt “ Dylan yelled at his best friend, his friend Ryner holt was the daughter of Katie holt or Pidge as his dad and his friends called her. Ryner was named after an Olkarion that fought brave in the battle against Zarkon. She looks exactly like her mom except the glasses and like her mom she is wicked smart. “ Ryner stop leaning out the window “ a voice from the car yelled that was Dylan’s other bestfriend Jamal Jamal was Hunk Garret’s son and he was as soft and sweet as his dad except he didn’t have that teddy bear look. He worked at three different humanitarian aid organizations and the hard work he did there paid off, because he had gained some muscle and add those muscles to his height , so he was pretty intimidating if you looked away from him being a total sweetheart. He didn’t like confrontation except if anyone threatened his family or friend or even more if it was his baby sister who wasn’t that young anymore but hey Dylan was also quite protective of his sisters. Dylan jumped in the front seat and soon the ground of friends where on their way.   
Jamal pulled into the parking lot of the school, kids were everywhere, but Dylan liked the atmosphere around here. His thoughts was disrupted by the sound of a hover bike pulling in beside him “ looks like Kogane is here “ Ryner said and true enough the driver/pilot took of their helmet and revealed long blond hair and of course their signature purple eyes. Kiara was wearing one of her favorite outfits black ripped skinny jeans, a red crop top and her dads old red and white jacket. “ hey guys “ kiara said and pulled Dylan out of his trance “ hey Kogane, did you tune the bike even more “ Ryner said “ yeah this baby is the fastest hover bike around here now” kiara said and patted the hover bike “ ugh it’s so unfair that your parents let you have your dads old hover bike, while I’m stuck with a bike bike” Dylan said and pouted “ ah McClain maybe because you crashed that hover bike last year” kiara smirked “ oh come on it was a year ago “ Dylan exclaimed “ you’re still a shitty driver “ kiara teased “ hey Dylan said while the rest of the group giggled “ Jamal back me up” Dylan said turning to his best friend “ sorry kiara is right “ the big guy said while grinning “ oh come on, turning everyone at me now you are evil Kogane” Dylan said dramatically, kiara just laughed and began walking into the school with the rest of the group.   
They were walking down the hall and Dylan winked at a couple of girls who giggled and waved   
“ gross” kiara said while rolling her eyes “ aw are you jealous cara ( Kara?) “ Dylan said while smirking at kiara “ you wish” kiara huffed “ don’t worry kiara, you are still my number one girl” he said while putting his arm around her shoulders “ kiara rolled her eyes but smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> So to clarify kiara and Dylan is 16 about to be 17. Hope you enjoyed it  
> I will try to post as much as I e


End file.
